


What All Schoolchildren Learn

by Lizardbows68



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood and Gore, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Import from Tumblr, Minor Character Death, Murder, OCs - Freeform, sorry if its shitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:45:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8298155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardbows68/pseuds/Lizardbows68
Summary: "I and the public know.What all schoolchildren learn.Those to whom evil is doneDo evil in return."- W.H. Auden





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oof it's been revised again, not that many views but I still love this one.

Tora’s eyes flicker to the broken women in front him. His mother cried against him, fresh bruises blossoming. He knew who did this.

He knew it was his step dad. He knew he was in a drunken fit. He knew he was next. He could hear the heavy footsteps of the male.

Here he comes.

\--

Tora walked the streets, the dark night sky cloaking him. He came to a halt as he looked into an alley. He saw a male come out with a body, the face unrecognizable.

“You just gonna stand there or help me?” He stared for a while longer before picking up the dead body and hauling him over the bridge they were near. A long silence took place.

“So why’d you do it?” Tora looked up at the boy.

“He hurt me…He hurt my sister too…"

“So why didn’t you kill me when I saw you?”

A brief pause filled the conversation.

“It’s like what my friend always told me. I and the public know. What all schoolchildren learn, those to whom evil is done. Do evil in return.” The boy answered, lighting a cigarette and taking a puff.

Tora stared out into the night sky, taking the words with him on his stroll home.

______

Tora watched his movements carefully. He watched him struggle in his restraints, fear written in his features.

_“I and the public know-”_

The brown haired male spat out at him, spewing hateful words. That was okay though. Him spewing words would distract him from the sharpening of Tora’s blade.

Tora turned to him, posture calm and unnerving. His hazel eyes were half lidded and gave off an unearthly glow in the dark room. The look gave the adult a strike of fear as the teen walked forward, like a tiger going in for the kill.

_"What all schoolchildren learn-"_

Tora put a gag on him to muffle his screams. He raised his knife quickly before plunging it into his gut. The male screamed in agony as the process was repeated several times.

The light finally died in the adult’s eyes as he went limp. Tora stared down at the body, stomach mangled and mutilated. He put the knife back into the body before grabbing a large duffle bag and stuffing him in there.

Tora whistled out into the dark as he watched the familiar face look up. He dropped the bag down before jumping down himself. 

They carried the body to the bridge before tossing him over. 

The deed was done.

He was gone.

There was a comfortable silence between the two, the sound of a lighter filling the night air.

“So why’d you do it?” The boy grunted out,cigarette in hand. Tora looked up at him before looking back to the water.

“Those to whom evil is done, _do evil in return.”_


End file.
